


River City Girls: We're Sorry?

by ED3765



Category: River City Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Drink, F/F, Fanfiction, Schoolgirls, bound and gagged, cloth gag, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Pic for the story: https://www.deviantart.com/nivek15/art/Game-Over-816843418A great game such as this deserves a little love from me! And so I wrote this on what I feel would make a good sequel for this series, hopefully it happens? Also wrote/edit this entire thing while only listening to the game's soothing ost!I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 1





	River City Girls: We're Sorry?

"Maaaan! This sucks!" Misako cried out as she and Kyōko stood before Sanwakai Tower. 

"Yeah no kidding, I much rather be shopping for a new phone right now than this," Kyōko complained. 

"Damn police, only because we caused a little ruckus in town doesn't mean we should have to apologize to everyone, it should be those lowlifes who should be saying sorry to everyone!" Misako said while thinking of their ex-boyfriends Kunio and Riki. 

"Yeah! Plus, you think they would be grateful to us for kicking the Yakuza around, now we have to apologize to them?" Kyōko said in disbelief. 

"Either apologize or go to jail, something about this isn't right..." Misako grumbled some more. "Anyways, let’s get this over with." 

"Yeah, hopefully there will still be time left to go shopping!" Kyōko said hopeful as they both made their way into the tower. 

\-----------

"Welcome!" a lineup of men on one side and female on the otherside of yakuza all shouted in unison as they bowed before Misako and Kyōko which both girls looked startled. At the other end of the lineup was a dark hair female wearing a red suit. 

"Whoa, talking about rolling out the welcome carpet..." Misako noted. 

"Yeah, I hope they don’t want another beat down? My hands are still sore..." Kyōko groaned. 

"Not at all ladies," the secretary spoke out as she motions the two schoolgirls forward. "Our mistress, Sabuko, wishes to make peace with you two," she said surprising them. 

"Peace huh? Even though she attacked us?" Misako pointed out. 

"Well we did beat up all her people first," Kyōko noted. 

"She wishes for it to all be water under the bridge, please, follow me to her private chamber," the secretary said soon leading the two to the very top of the tower, even higher than the room they battled Sabuko in. 

\-----

"Didn't get this high last time, good thing she didn't have our exs here," Misako noted. 

"Yeah, though I wonder what neat things she has up here?" Kyōko wondered curiously as they both entered the private living space of Sabuko. Which they found the tough looking female Yakuza kneeling on a tatami floor before a large brown table where a drink was set before her with two more drinkings on the other side of the table. 

"Hey, how’s it hanging?" Misako called out to the boss lady who looked up at them, but not with a deadly look as the schoolgirls expected. 

"Welcome you two, please, have a seat," she greeted them warmly. 

"You're not going to kick our asses or something?" Kyōko questioned curiously as she and Misako removed their shoes, revealing their white and green sock feet as they soon sat before the two placed teacups. 

"As much as I should for the dishonor you have shown me," Sabuko said lifting up her broken arm somewhat which was held in a sling. "I have decided to show peace, to the two strongest people in this town..." 

"You know it," Misako said proudly. 

"We kick butt and then shop!" Kyōko happily said.

"Indeed, so I like to make you two an offer, join my Yakuza, I promise your talents will not go to waste," Sabuko offered them as both girls thought the offer over briefly. 

"Sounds nice, but I'll pass," Misako firmly stated. 

"Same! All that brawling the other day ruined my nails and hand skin!" Kyōko said being concerned for her wellbeing. 

"I see, how unfortunate," Sabuko said with a smirk as she picked up her teacup. "Then let us at least drink to making up then?" 

"Eh, I guess," Misako said as she and Kyōko picked up their cups and soon they gulped down the green liquid within. "Nice tea." 

"Yeah, though something tasted off..." Kyōko noted. 

"Huh? Like what?" Misako asked looking over just in time to see Kyōko face plant onto the table. "Kyōko?!" Misako said before she suddenly felt dizzy herself, her vision growing hazy with the room spinning. "You bitch, spiked the drink..." she groaned as she barely managed to stand up as Sabuko walked over smirking. 

"I was hoping you rebuke my offer of joining up, now I get to make you pay..." she said as Misako managed to glare at her before Sabuko kneed her hard in the chest. 

"Gaaaah!" Misako cried out as she doubled over, having passed out before her body hit the floor. 

"Enjoy your dreams for nothing but nightmares await you both upon waking up!" she warned them as several female yakuza storm the room holding rope and cloths in hand as they got the two schoolgirls ready for their torment. 

\-------

"Mphpmmm?" both of them groaned upon waking up sometime later, still in the same room they were drugged in as both schoolgirls found themselves tied back to back. Their arms overlapping behind their backs, a thick amount of rope holding them like that with more wrapping over both their chests, going above and below their breasts. More rope wrapping above and below their knees and more around their sock ankles as Misako had a pink over the mouth cloth gag while Kyōko's cloth gag was green in color and tied the same. 

"Mggmgghrhrrmrmm!" they both cried out and squirmed, pulling hard on the rope that strain loudly to their struggle attempts as Sabuko soon drew their attention with her gloating laughter. 

"Heheahhahah! Watching you two squirm almost makes me forget the pain I am experiencing from how you finished me in our little fight!" 

"Grrrmrmr!" they both grunted and glared at Sabuko with Kyōko grunting and gag talking a lot more than Misako was. 

“MMMPHH!!” 

"I know you call them your exs, but I feel you still love them, aren't they simply the best?" she said motioning to a nearby monitor that flashed to life, showing both schoolgirl's boyfriends hanging out with some very hot looking females. "I sent two of my best Yakuza, to give the boys a night they will never forget..." 

"MRMRRH?!" both schoolgirls cried out, their eyes widening in horror as they now began to struggle even more wilder, to the point that the on looking yakuza weren't sure if the rope would keep them contain. "MMMMMMRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" they both cried out while panting like bulls at the screen of seeing their love interests hanging out with another girl as it was cleared that they both still had feelings for them. 

"Hehehahah..." Sabuko chuckled softly, as she enjoyed the girls torment. Their frantic struggle and the fact they would never reach the two boys was better than any physical punishment she could inflict upon them. 

"Mgmgng ghghg nrnrnr!" they both kept crying out, lifting their socked feet up and down and pulling at the rope with all their might despite it pulling heavily on their chests, making them grunt out a bit in pain. As they struggled, the secretary that had led them here hurried into the room and over to Sabuko and whispered into her ear. 

"Gaaah, now?" Sabuko muttered annoyed as the secretary nodded her head. "Very well, come, let these two enjoy the show..." she said taking her leave with her bodyguards. Once they were gone, Misako grunted angrily at the door as Kyōko whimpered at the screen before Misako kicked a nearby teacup off the table and at the screen, ending the visual torment. 

"Gggrnrnrrnmmmph!" Misako cried out with a heavy snort through her nose while shaking her head not willing to do down like this as she looked around. Taking her time to examine the room, she soon noticed her pink backpack resting nearby against a wall, which was one step down from the floor they rested on. "Mphpm!" she groaned having an idea as she lightly tapped the backside of Kyōko's head with her own head. 

"Mphpm?" Kyōko groaned as she cranes her head around so the two could see eye to eye. 

"Mphpm! Mphpm!" Misako grunted as she motions with her head at her bookbag, Kyōko cheering up knowing what was in there as they both nodded their heads. “Hrhrm!” 

With a deep breath they began to scoot themselves towards the bookbag, synchronizing their movement with their deep breaths. They kept at it until they reached the step down which the floor below held their shoes. 

"Grrmrmphm..." they groaned as they lightly rocked their bodies to time the jump down and soon bounced their way down but landed on their side hips by mistake. This made them land hard on the ground and roll a little which one of their shoes being rolled along with them and when they came to a stop Kyōko's face came to rest in the pink sole of Misako's shoe. 

"Mrphrmm? MRMRRG!" Kyōko cried out, her eyes going dead and instantly watering from how badly the shoe smelled which rendered her motionless. 

"Mrphrpm?" Misako groaned confused as she alone had to work on getting them both back into a sitting position. "Hhrrmrmr!" she cried out to Kyōko who soon shook her head, somewhat getting her senses back after the smell bomb that was Misako’s shoe. 

"Grmmmmmrp..." Kyōko moaned a bit sickly as they continued scooting towards the bag. 

Once they reached it, it took a bit of work to undo the zipper with both of them leaning forward and managed to pull out an old pair of scissors. With some more work and grunting annoyed behind their gags, they worked on freeing their arms and hands. Once the scissors cut the rope bonds, they both jolted forward and quickly pulled down their gags and worked out a large wad of dark wet cloth from their mouths. 

"Gaaah! Ack ack nackh… That lady is going to pay! Now it is personal!" Misako swore while tightly gripping her gag in her hand as Kyōko panted for fresh air like a person in a desert looking for water. 

"Misako, please, shoe spray..." Kyōko begged while curling up a bit, the smell haunting her. 

"Huh? No time for your shenanigans Kyōko! We got Yakuza to beat up!" Misako said as Kyōko soon managed to snap back to reality. Upon fully undoing all the rope bonds and getting their shoes back on, they hurried after Sabuko while beating up more of her men and women along the way. 

\-------

"Then good day..." Sabuko said hanging up on a conference call. "Damn old geezers, they should just fully entrust the company in my care..." she grumbled as she stood back up, having two schoolgirls to torment before her phone rang again. 

"What?!" she spoke not wanting any further delay with her eyes widening. "What do you mean they are escaping and-" she began to say before the entire building shook several times. "And found the bigger explosives?" she muttered bewildered. "Idiots! They are just two schoolgirls and you are my elite Yakuza! Find them and beat them to-" she began to say as another explosion rocked the building making the line go dead. 

"Unbelievable..." she groaned while smashing the phone back down as she glanced at her sword arm in the sling, knowing full well she couldn't take them in this state. "If my father learns of this, the dishonor will be beyond enduring..." she grumbled as she made her way to the door. 

"I'll let them have their fun and calm down, then there will be a number of ways that my men can grab them and make them pay-" she muttered and upon reaching the doors they were thrown open, several of her men tossed about as she was pushed into a nearby chair from the force of it all. 

"Found you!" Misako stated. 

"That rope left marks on my wrist, you're totally paying for my spa treatment!" Kyōko warned as Sabuko glared at them as she jumped to her feet. 

"You two irritate me to no end!" Sabuko cried out while attempting a run and kick to their heads, but Kyōko countered with her own kick as Misako threw a punch as well. “Gaaahhh!” Sabuko crying out as she went flying and skidding across her conference table and went slamming into her main chair and falling onto the ground knocked out. 

“Uuuhhnnn…” she groaned out cold. 

"Hmph, guess we apologized!" Misako said confident. 

"Yeah, looks like she liked our sorry!" Kyōko said smiling happily. 

"Come on Kyōko, I feel like grabbing a shake!" 

"Oooh! Low fat please!" Kyōko said as the two took their leave, feeling confident the Yakuza would never bother them again. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Pic for the story: https://www.deviantart.com/nivek15/art/Game-Over-816843418
> 
> A great game such as this deserves a little love from me! And so I wrote this on what I feel would make a good sequel for this series, hopefully it happens? Also wrote/edit this entire thing while only listening to the game's soothing ost!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
